Then She Appeared
"Then She Appeared" is a song by Andy Partridge. It appeared on the 1992 album Nonsuch. The demo appeared on Andy's Fuzzy Warbles Volume 2 in 2002. XTC's next album, Apple Venus Volume 1 in 1999, was named after a line from the first stanza of this song. This continued a trend started with Oranges & Lemons possibly being named after a line from Skylarking's "Ballet for a Rainy Day," except this time it was intentional. Quotes Andy: “A slice of whimsy and a chance to mention Fox Talbot. You don't hear many pop songs invoke the name of one of the founders of photography.” Andy: “. . . another one which I claimed was by a group called The Golden, and that was called ‘Then She Appeared’. . . . I've since played ‘Then She Appeared’ to Gus Dudgeon, because he's a Dukes fan, and he said, ‘God, you should do that seriously!’ So I'm now at the dilemma where, do I rewrite these ludicrous forgery lyrics to be more personal or do we just do it as a copy of The Dukes? So I've got myself into a real fifth dimension of a dilemma here.” Andy (on the demo): “A gloriously colourful glossy magazine, called Strange Things Are Happening, interviewed us about the whole Dukes thing in the 80's, but in August 1990, myself and Happenings' Phil Smee, cooked up a scheme. I would record two songs that the magazine would claim came from 67/68 (by two different bands). A double ‘A’ side flexi disc sporting both tunes would then be given away with a forthcoming issue. This track was to have been by a foppish bunch called ‘The Golden’ also ‘[[It's Snowing Angels]’ by Choc Cigar Chief Champion]. Forgery can be fun.” Lyrics Album version ''Then she appeared, apple venus on a half open shell ''Then she appeared, the first photograph on Fox Talbots gel ''I was a little frightened ''Flying with my senses heightened ''Cherubim cheered ''Then she appeared ''Then she appeared, as the giggling crew of Marie Celeste ''Then she appeared, pale Atlantis rising out of the west ''I was a little dazzled ''Catherine wheeled and senses frazzled ''Know it sounds weird ''Then she appeared ''And the sun which formerly shone ''In the clearest summer sky ''Suddenly just changed address ''Now shines from her blue eyes ''Then she appeared, brittle shooting star that dropped in my lap ''Then she appeared, dressed in tricolour and phrygian cap ''I was a little troubled ''Hookah with my senses bubbled ''All Edward leared ''Then she appeared ''And the moon which formerly shone ''On the marbled midnight mile ''Suddenly just packed its bags ''Now shines from her bright smile ''Then she appeared ''Out of nowhere Demo version ''Then she appeared ''Like a note struck from the Liberty Bell ''Then she appeared ''Like a wish from out of somebody's well ''I was a little frightened ''Looking with my senses heightened ''Cherubim cheered ''Then she appeared ''And the sun which normally hung ''In the clearest summer sky ''Suddenly just changed address ''And shone from her blue eyes ''When she appeared ''With a smiling lamb that sat on her lap ''When she appeared ''With a moa feather stuck in her cap ''I was a little dazzled ''melting with my senses frazzled ''know it sounds weird ''then she appeared ''And the sun which normally hung ''In the clearest summer sky ''Suddenly just changed address ''And shone from her blue eyes ''Then she appeared ''Then she appeared Category:Discography Category:Songs by Andy Partridge